X's weaponry
This article is about the weapons used by X in the games he appears in. Variable Weapons System and X-Buster Developed by Dr. Light in accordance for X's system, the Variable Weapons System is integrated into X's X-Buster (aka, the Mega Buster MK17), and is very similar to Mega Man's Variable Weapons System. X's Buster System is potentially more powerful, in the fact that its charging capabilities are theoretically infinite. The Buster armor part unlocks this potential, by allowing X to charge the weapons obtained from enemies. Many other attacks are provided from the various Buster Armor parts. List of weapons X1 / MHX X2 X3 X4 X5 X6 X7 X8 Command Mission In Megaman X: Command Mission, X has access to a various range of Buster weapons. *'X-Buster:' Better versions of X's trademark weapon (X-Busters MKII and MKIII) are available during the progression of the game. *'Guard Buster:' This Buster has decent power, but mainly increases X's Defence Stats. *'Scope Buster:' This Buster has a high chance of striking a hit, and also a critical hit. *'Limit Buster:' The Limit Buster, although reliable, has a rare chance of dealing a finishing blow to an enemy. *'Fire, Ice and Thunder Busters:' These Busters are imbued with elemental strengths which prove useful against certain enemies. Their stat ranges are almost identical. *'Gatling Buster:' This weapon fires an eight-shot round of bullets. The bullets have a 30% less chance of hitting. *'Aero Buster:' This Buster has a higher chance of striking Air Units. *'Brave Buster:' The Brave Buster has the ability of striking more damage after X has taken damage himself, similar to the Battle Network series' Muramasa. *'Turbo Buster:' The Turbo Buster puts a grand amount of energy into a shot, and its strength is potentially great, since when the WE is high, more damage can be made. Xtreme 1 (Cyber Mission) Xtreme 2 (Soul Eraser) Armors & Power Up Parts X Armor "Appearances: Every Mega Man X game, excluding Command Mission This is the armor that X has by default in every game. It is blue, with lighter blue at the joints. In X4, if X uses the Ultimate armor code, X's joint areas will be purple, rather than light blue. In X5 and X6, X doesn't actually start in the X armor (in X5, this is only applied if you start off with X), instead using the Force or Falcon armor, respectively. With the design change in X8, X's arms and legs have been slimmed down, possibly to make him more human in appearance. It's unknown if this design change is compatible with his other armors. *'Foot Parts': Serves no special function, other than the ability to move. in X2 and onward, the Dash Function from the Light Armor is internalized. In X7, the Air Dash Function is also internalized. *'Body Parts': Serves no special function other than to prevent normal attacks from damaging X badly. *'Arm Parts': Allows X to use the X-Buster. This buster has 2 charge levels. The final charge shot has changed throughout the games, being purely blue in X1, pink and blue in X2 and X3, and green in other games onward. X is also able to use special weapons, but cannot charge them. *'Head Parts': Serves no special purpose other than to protect X's head like a real helmet. The crystal on the helmet is said in X1's intro to serve as a camera, or maybe an antenna to receive data. "Light Armor" :Appearances: X1, Xtreme 1 (Cyber Mission), Maverick Hunter X :Note: Due to a lack of an official name, this armor is fan-named the Light Armor. *'Foot Parts': allows X to dash at high speeds. This ability was retained through the rest of the series, regardless of X's armor collection in those games. This enhancement also allows X to destroy certain blocks by kicking off of them. The SNES version is the only game where an armor part is absolutely mandatory (as it is in the way on Chill Penguin's level). This was remedied in the PSP remake. In fact, all of the capsules were re-arranged. *'Body Parts': X receives only 50% of the damage normally taken. *'Arm Parts': X can charge up to a third charge level, and charge special weapons as well. Both it and the Foot parts are unmissable in the SNES versions. **'Capsule Version': This version is gotten from one of Dr. Light's Capsules. When X charges up to his highest level and releases, a long string of small, pink shots is fired, hitting multiple times. **'Z-Buster': This version is obtainable from Zero if you don't have the Capsule version by the time you encounter Vile in Sigma Stage 1. In the SNES version, the Z Buster is the same as the Capsule version. In the PSP remake, this version is vastly different, firing a large red shot that does more damage singularly. *'Head Parts': X can jump into certain blocks and destroy them. *'Fireball (Hadouken)': This was thrown into the game as a fun little easter egg. If you have all Sub-Tanks, Heart Tanks, and Armor parts, you can receive this item. This is found in Armored Armadillo's stage, and can take out Velguarder and Sigma's first form in one hit. "Giga Armor" :Appearances: X2, Xtreme 2 (Soul Eraser) :Note: Due to a lack of an official name, this armor is fan-named the Giga Armor. *'Foot Parts': X can perform an air-dash technique. However, he cannot utilize both an air-dash and a dash jump in the same jump. (in Xtreme 2, it also allows an upwards dash.) *'Body Parts': Enables the "Giga Crush" technique; as X takes damage, a gauge fills. When this gauge is completely full, X can use the aforementioned attack. Additionally, he receives only 50% of the damage normally taken. *'Arm Parts': X gains a second X-Buster, and can attain three charge levels. When the third is reached, X fires out super-shots from each arm cannon, though the shots cannot be crossed as they do in X3. It also allows him to charge special weapons. Re-used in Mega Man ZX's "Model X." *'Head Parts': the Item Tracer is made available. X sends out a cursor, which zooms to concealed passages and items. Clear Armor :Appearances: MegaMission 1 :Note: Japanese names will be used for best effect, with English names in brackets, due to the Japan-only release. During the first Mega Mission, upon defeating the first Irregular (Maverick), Wire Hetimarl Limited, (Wire Sponge), a Limited parasite was released, and infected X, giving him the very powerful Clear Buster (see cards 005 and 006 for reference). Later on, after defeating all eight Irregulars, and then Schmitt, the Clear Buster evolved to its Stage 2 form (see cards 030 and 031 for comparison). During fighting the unleashed (i)X (named so to differentiate 'Ikusu' pronunciation from Rockman X's 'Ekkusu'), X gains the full Clear Armor, with his Buster staying at Stage 2 form. The armor is then destroyed by iX's final attack before him perishing. Replicapture :Appearances: MegaMission 2 :Note: Japanese names will be used for best effect, with English names in brackets, due to the Japan-only release. Through its not an armor, its similar to one. After defeating four of the Irregulars (Mavericks), and then versing and losing to the Order Breakers (see card 053), X is captured. When the remaining four Irregulars are defeated by Zero, Zero verses X. The reason behind this is that Tackione had used the Replicapture chestpiece to control X and make him fight (and kill) Zero. The chestpiece contained some of the Limited. The Replicapture was destroyed by Zero and X returned to normal. Giga Armor :Appearances: MegaMission 2 :Note: Japanese names will be used for best effect, with English names in brackets, due to the Japan-only release. Armor used by X in the fight against Tackione. EX Armor / All-X Armor :Appearances: MegaMission 3 :Note: Japanese names will be used for best effect, with English names in brackets, due to the Japan-only release. The EX Armor ("iX" Armor) was obtained by X when Return X decided to suspend their fight and temporarily join with X and Zero to become the two EX Armors. After defeating the Hyper Limited Irregulars when formed together as Mix Forte, Enemice used his Sigma Chip to turn into Sigma, and wounded Zero. Zero told Return X (in the form of his EX Armor) to attach to X, becoming the All-X Armor (All-"iX" Armor). Max Armor :Appearances: X3 :Note: The armor lacks an official name in the game itself, but the respective Model Kit is named "Max Armor". When the 'Golden Armour' is found, however, fans renamed it the 'Hyper Max Armor'. *'Foot Parts' - X can use an air-dash; however, this time he can also dash straight upward. **'Foot Chip' - allows X to air-dash twice, or dash jump and air-dash in the same jump. *'Body Parts' - when X is struck by an enemy's attack, a blue force field is generated and damage is reduced. **'Body Chip' - an orange force field is projected rather than a blue one. Damage is reduced even further. *'Arm Parts' - X gains a second X-Buster, and can charge up to four charge levels. At the fourth, X can fire out a crossover shot by shooting both arm cannons in rapid succession. **'Arm Chip' - gives X access to the Hyper Charge, which enables unlimited charge attacks as long as it has weapon energy. *'Head Parts' - a map of the stage appears when X beams in. Life-ups, Sub Tanks, Ride Armors, and Armor Capsules are highlighted. These are also indicated on the stage select screen, color-coded to show which ones have not been found yet. **'Head Chip' - X can stand still and regenerate energy at a slow rate. This can also be used to fill Sub-Tanks. *'Hyper Chip' - Assuming X did not get any of the upgrading chips in any of the boss stages, he can gain all of them in a Sigma stage with the Max Armor turning into gold. This armor also causes X's energy to regenerate more quickly and the Hyper Charge to use up less energy. *'Z-Saber' - Though technically not a part of the armor, it still goes here. If you destroy Vile Mk-II with the Ray Splasher, the midboss in Doppler Stage 2 (Vile) is replaced with a mosquito boss. If you call Zero before entering the Room, he will be able to fight his Boss (All other doors prevent you from doing this). After defeating it, it will land on Zero. Zero will give his Saber to X. Without the Arm parts, X will simply swing the Saber, much like Zero. If the Arm parts are received, X's final charge level (Red) is replaced with a green one, much like Zero. After firing the two shots, X can swing the Saber, this time creating a devastating shockwave that can hit enemies at a distance. Force Armor :Appearances: X4, X5 :The Force Armor that appears in Mega Man X5 is not the one in Mega Man X4, but an imperfect copy made by Alia from modern resources. :Note: Due to a mistranslation, this armor is called the '''Fourth Armor' by some sources.'' *'Head Parts': X's special weapons can be used infinitely when they are uncharged. This ability is disabled in the X5 copy. *'Body Parts': X takes 50% damage, and absorbs this damage to perform the Nova Strike Giga Attack. Its energy is replenished by taking damage and by picking up power-ups. the X5 copy does not have a Giga Attack. *'Arm Parts': These upgrade X's arms, changing his standard charge shot, while allowing him to charge weapons. In official artwork, it is revealed that the Stock shot is actually the canon upgrade, while Alia's remake uses the Plasma, but uses the stock's arms. **'Stock Charge Shot': X can charge up and store up to four charged shots. These shots aren't like X's original, being smaller and blue. These shot images are apparently re-used with Zero's Z-buster. **'Plasma Charge Shot': X can charge up to fire a massive shot. When this shot strikes an enemy, an orb of plasma is generated and causes continuous damage. This version is applied to the X5 reconstruct of it. The arm part is black and red in X4 while in X5, it is blue and white. *'Foot Parts': X can perform an air-dash, but not straight up. He can also use a hovering capability. Falcon Armor :Appearances: X5, X6 :Note: Specific parts do not have effects as this armor can only be equipped when complete. *'Head Parts' - Decreases the amount of weapon energy used per shot. *'Body Parts' - Reduces the amount of damage received, and allows X to use the giga attack, which sends energy blasts flying up and down the screen. *'Arm Parts' - The Charge Shot, can penetrate through any surface, including the terrain and enemy shields. It's not possible to charge special weapon attacks. This is changed in X6. The Charge shot is now essentially a smaller projectile with no piercing properties, but can now charge weapons. *'Foot Parts' - Enables X to fly for a limited period of time. X is invincible, and can damage enemies by running into them while he's flying. In X6, the flight ability is weakened (due to the armor being damaged), and it instead allows X to air-dash. Gaea Armor :Appearances: X5 :Note: Specific parts do not have effects as this armor can only be equipped when complete. *'Head Parts' - There's no special effect. *'Body Parts' - Decrease received damage, and convert damage accumulation into Giga Attack energy. The Giga Attack releases a big energy shot ahead. *'Arm Parts' - The X-Buster charges much faster, and the Charge Shot can become a destructive attack to destroy some blocks and enemies. But, the shot speed and the range are inferior in comparasion with usual ones. Special weapons are disabled. *'Foot Parts' - X can stand on spikes without receiving damage and can stick to walls without slipping. X's dash can be used to move some blocks. However, X's Movement and Dash Speed are greatly decreased, limiting X's mobility. Blade Armor :Appearances: X6 :Note: Specific parts do not have effects as this armor can only be equipped when complete. *'Head Parts' - Decreases the amount of special weapon energy consumed. *'Body Parts' - Decreases received damage, and converts damage accumulation into Giga Attack energy. The Giga Attack releases an energy wave from the Z-Saber. *'Arm Parts' - X's charge shot has the ability to pierce enemies, but it isn't as powerful as a normal charge shot. The parts also enable powerful saber slash by pressing ↑ + Charge Shot, and can charge special weapons. *'Foot Parts' - X can performs the Mach Dash, a special air-dash. The Mach Dash can be performed in four directions (forward, backward, up, and down), and X is invincible at the very beginning of the dash. Shadow Armor :Appearances: X6 :Note: Specific parts do not have effects as this armor can only be equipped when complete. *'Head Parts' - X can swing the Z-Saber faster. *'Body Parts' - X can use the Giga Attack, a double crescent blade slash. Damage is reduced. *'Arm Parts' - The X-Buster's normal shots are shaped like shuriken (which fire in random directions like X5's C-shot), and the charge shot is replaced by a powerful saber slash. Special weapons are disabled. *'Foot Parts' - X can stick to walls and safely walk on spikes. He can also stick to ceilings by pressing ↑ + Jump Button. Glide Armor :Appearances: X7 *'Foot Parts' - X can glide in the air. *'Body Parts' - X can use the Giga Crash attack. Recoil and damage are also reduced. *'Arm Parts' - X's damage output increases. He can also charge his special weapons. *'Head Parts' - X is able to absorb energy capsules from a farther distance. Neutral Armor :Appearances: X8 On its own, the Neutral Armor gives X no enhancements. However, it has the ability to mix and match parts of the other two armors to give a customized group of abilities. Having a complete suit will unlock the Giga ability of that armor. It will, upon completing a set, glow more brightly, compared to a dull glow as an incomplete armor. *'Icarus Armor' - An Armor system that focuses on power, with defense and movement undertones. When the armor set is complete, X can use the Giga Crash. Like the previous version, it will attack all on-screen opponents. The damage dealt is strictly proportional to the amount of weapon energy X has at the time of activation. **'Foot Parts I' - X's jumping height is increased. **'Body Parts I' - Damage done to X is reduced to 50%. In addition, recoil is eliminated. **'Arm Parts I' - X's charge shot is changed to a powerful beam attack. He can also charge special weapons. In addition his standard shots now become level 1-charged shots. **'Head Parts I' - X will create a force field while jumping that can damage enemies. *'Hermes Armor' - An Armor system that focuses on mobility, with defense undertones. When the armor set is complete, X can use the X-Drive. Upon activation, X will receive a boost in movement speed, jump height, charge speed and number of charged projectiles. The enhancement will last until the weapon energy is drained, or a character switch is made. **'Foot Parts H' - X's movement speed will increase. He will also be invulnerable when dashing. **'Body Parts H' - X will take 2 less units of damage than he normally would. against enemies that only hit for 1 or 2 units of damage, X is completely Invulnerable. **'Arm Parts H' - X's charge shot will be changed to a 3-way blast. He can also charge special weapons. **'Head Parts H' - Charge time will decrease. Ultimate Armor :Appearances: X4, X5, X6, X8, Command Mission *'X4-6 Ultimate Armor' - The Ultimate Armor is an upgraded version of the Force Armor. This armor is usually secret, activated by using a code before starting the game. In X5, however, X can get the armor without using the code (thus, retaining the Force Armor as well). X also uses this armor during his battle against Zero in the same game. It is always gotten as a whole, the Capsule showing an image of the Ultimate Armor Helmet. For reasons unknown, the Ultimate Armor is black in X6. **'Foot Parts'- Grants X the ability to air dash or hover in midair. Midair hovering time is decreased if X moves. **'Body Parts'- Reduces damage taken by X by 50%. Allows X to use a wider range Nova Strike that does not consume any weapon energy. It also covers more distance than its X4 counterpart. **'Arm Parts'- Grants X the powerful Plasma Shot. **'Head Parts'- In X4, uncharged weapon usage was reduced to zero. In X5 and 6, this is presumed to have no use. *'X8 Ultimate Armor' - A purple and black colouring of the Neutral Armor, this Ultimate Armor can perform special moves. It combines certain abilities of both the Icarus and Hermes armors, and can only be equipped as a whole, not as separate pieces. It retains the NovaStrike of the previous version, however, it works more like the Icarus' Armor's Giga Attack in that It consumes weapon energy, but the weapon energy recovers itself. (Although the Ultimate Armor's Nova Strike weapon energy refills itself almost instantly while the Icarus Armor takes time to fully refill.) **'Foot Parts U' - X's movement speed, and jumping height will increase. He can also dash through enemies without damage. **'Body Parts U' - X will take half damage, and will not be objected to recoil from collisions with enemies/hazards. **'Arm Parts U' - The X-Buster will have the Plasma Shot attached, which will temporarily cause damage at a constant rate. **'Head Parts U' - Weapon usage is reduce to zero & allows X to use the Shouryuken (uppercut) technique. *'Command Mission Ultimate Armor' - A stark change in appearance from previous armors in terms of design, but the color-scheme is back to the white, blue, red, and yellow detailing. X hovers perpetually in the air with this armor (presumably being too heavy to stand), and a large disc-like object protrudes from his shoulders horizontally behind him. A large, green gem forms his chest which can fire a devastating beam attack, and a targeting display covers his left eye. Gatling batteries are on the front of his shoulders, and his arms change into a pair of large, pistol-like appendages from the elbow down. The legs and the top of the disc are also translucent. The Giga Attack associated with this armor is called "Nova Strike" which is similar to the Final Strike attack. This armor is also completely immune to status ailments, but is also immune to assists as a drawback. New Armor :From: Command Mission This Armor system allows X to equip the foot parts he finds in the mines, as well as multiple Busters. It is a stockier armor than X's original. the most notable difference are the openings in the back, which, while X is moving, produce energy trails referred to ingame as a "scarf". While X's armor isn't traditionally exchangeable (excluding X fire and Ultimate), the scarf's color can be replaced with different colors, or removed completetely. X-Fire (Cross Fire) :From: Command Mission This Armor system is a special system that focuses on Melee combat and is Fire-elemental. X's buster is replaced with a tri-pronged attachment called the "X-Collider" that stuns with electricity, much like a taser. It however, cannot be used indefinitely and has a cooldown phase. It presumably does not have long range combat capabilities. Trivia *Armors have always had a crystal situated in the head. The first and only armor to not have a crystal on the head is the Neutral Armor and its variations. It was possibly used on the collar instead. *The Crystal is always red when seen, excluding X8's Neutral Armor, which changes depending on the variation. *The Crystal is also triangular, though it's squarish in X8's Neutral Armor. *In X8, with the design change, X's armor was slimmed down in the arms and legs, making him appear more human. Also, the crystal was increased in size. *Excluding X8, there is always at least one armor that has a white base with blue, yellow and red details. This includes the special armors from X1-4, the Falcon, Blade, and Glide armors. *The Plasma Shot, besides the regular charged shot, is the most used special charge attack in the games (mostly due to it being in the Ultimate Armor). It existed in X4-6, and then again in X8. *Like the Plasma Shot, the Nova Strike is also the most used Giga Attack. Category:Mega Man X's Special Weapons